In Your Eyes
by OCTheresafan
Summary: RyanTheresa based fic that goes back to when they were Juniors in high school in Chino.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Some of this is from Theresa's POV, some of it is from Ryan's POV. And some of it is just normal dialogue. It varies throughout the story.

**Chapter One

* * *

**

She could feel his eyes burning through her from across the smokey, loud room. He was watching her. Studying her every move. She didn't even have to look over. She knew he was watching. He was always watching from afar. 

It had been three days since there fight. They both walked out in a rage, said some things they didn't mean. They had always been too alike. Ever since they were kids. Both stubborn with short fuses. Never wanting to listen to anyone, not even the one they loved the most.

The room was getting more distorted now. The people dancing were turning into fast moving, blurry shapes in the crowded room. She didn't even comprehend what the guy leaning next to her was whispering in her ear. She just smiled, and giggled softly. Pretending like she cared that he wanted her. Even though there was only one person she had ever wanted. And he was standing less than fifty feet away.

She took another sip of the beer in the green cup, realizing that there was no more. That she had already drank it all. She nodded as the guy next to her offered to refill it. She smiled at him, leaning her head back against the siding of the wall.

She was definately drunk. No question about it. She didn't usually drink like this, but the fight with Ryan just made her so angry and bitter. It made her want to scream at him. It made her want to make him so jelous he couldn't see straight. Jelously was never really her thing, she wasn't much for games. But what the hell? Something had to give.

She looked over at him for a few moments. He didn't notice her right away. He was talking to a group of four neighborhood guys that they had known since they were kids. Eddie included, who she had caught glancing her way every so often since they reached high school. Ryan knew it too. He just never said anything. She always assumed it was because Eddie and he had been friends since they were eight. And he knew in his heart that Eddie would never make a move, and that she wouldn't either.

She continued staring at him, getting drowsier by the second. He finally noticed her out of the corner of his eye, and gave her one of those looks. One of his longing looks that said it all. But she didn't care. Nothing could change there conversation from the other day. What he did, and the things they said weren't going to evaporate or dissapear. She just looked at him, wondering what he was thinking.

Her date came back, holding two green cups in his hand.

" Thanks." Theresa said to him, giving him a small laugh as he tugged at the bottom of her dark purple, tank top.

Ryan glared at Theresa with the guy, quickly looking away like he didn't care. Eddie glanced over as well, noticing Ryan looking.

" What the hell is Frankie doing all over your girl, man?" says Eddie.

Ryan sighs, running his hand over his face.

" We got in a fight. She's just doing what she always does." says Ryan.

" You sure, man? Because if you want, he'll be out of here in about five seconds." says Ray, the other guy in the group.

" No, no. Don't worry about it. You know Theresa. She's gonna do what she's gonna do." says Ryan.

Eddie nods, looking back to the guys and continuing the conversation.

Ryan looks back at Theresa and Frankie, laughing and talking. A part of him wanted to run over there, beat the hell out of Frankie, and drag Theresa outside so they could talk.. or fight this out. But his temper is what caused the fight between them in the first place.

His hand was moving up and down her neck now. He caressed her long, black locks. And she was just letting him do it. Letting him put his hands all over her. That wasn't like Theresa. She had to be drunk. Ryan had only seen her drunk three times since they'd met. And each time, she'd do something more stupid. He wasn't leaving until they had this out.  
He didn't care what he had to watch and obsess over.

She leaned her head against the lining of the wall as Frankie began kissing her neck. She didn't struggle. She didn't even move. She just stared at Ryan, as his eyes locked with hers. A part of her didn't even care that he saw. She wanted him to see how hurt she was, and what she was willing to do to get back at him. Maybe this was the boose talking. She didn't know. All she knew was that for one night, she didn't want to care about Ryan Atwood. That was easier said than done.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: This chapter contains a serious subject, and isn't for young readers. You've been warned.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Theresa and Frankie were still near the hallway talking and drinking. She felt like she didn't have any control over her emotions at all, and felt strangely different from how she felt twenty minutes ago. 

" I- ok. Frankie.." slurs Theresa, through fits of laughter.

" Yeah, baby?" says Frankie, playing with her hair.

Theresa pulls back playfully, as he is about three inches away from her face.

" You smell like beer!" says Theresa, laughing.

" Hey, why don't we go and talk? Somewhere quiet. It's too loud out here. I think there are some empty rooms down the hall." shouts Frankie near her ear, over the music.

Theresa nods, taking another gulp of her drink. Her eyes wander the room for Ryan as Frankie begins pulling her down the hallway, but all she could make out were shapes of people.

She could feel his hand gripping tighter as he began pulling her down what seemed like an endless hallway. Theresa looked around, seeing couples kissing and touching. They all looked wasted.

Frankie opened a door to a bedroom at the end of the hallway. It was empty.

" Finally." says Frankie, shutting the door behind them.

Theresa plops down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

" You know what I wish? What I really want right now- Frankie?" says Theresa.

" What's that, baby?" says Frankie, laying down next to her and beggining to kiss the side of her face.

" I wanna fly. I wanna fly away from all of this and everyone, and just be." says Theresa.

" Mmm hmm." says Frankie, continuing to kiss her, and moving down to her neck.

Theresa closes her eyes, feeling herself slipping farther and farther away from reality. She could still feel him kissing her. All she wanted to do was leave the room, but she just didn't have the strength or the will.

Frankie shifted to his knees on the bed, and began kissing her throat from on top of her. She opened her eyes, laughing a little.

" I'm too wasted for this." says Theresa, putting her hand on her forehead.

" Shhh, just go with it. Everything's cool." says Frankie, beggining to unzip the side of her top.

" I need to go." says Theresa, groggily.

" Go where? We're at a party. Just relax." says Frankie.

" My curfew's eleven thirty." moans Theresa, putting her hand on his from unzipping the rest of her top.

He pins her hand down to the side of her, to keep her from stopping him.

" Frankie, come on." says Theresa, opening her eyes as she looks up at him.

What was happening right now? This wasn't her. She had heard all of her friends talk about this happening to them or other neighborhood girls that they knew. This was unreal.

" Frankie, stop it, alright? I have to go, seriously." says Theresa, shakily, trying to pull herself up again.

Frankie pinned her back down on the bed.

" You're not going anywhere and we're not leaving, so you may as well relax." says Frankie.

Theresa stares at the ceiling as Frankie leans down on top of her and tries to unhook her bra in the back. She struggles slightly, feeling her muscles becoming more and more unmoveable. Had he slipped her something in her drink? She knew this wasn't just the alcohol.

She tried to yell for someone. Anyone. But nothing came out. She was too tired to scream or put up a fight. She just wanted to go to sleep. That's all she wanted.

Ryan had wandered away from Eddie and the guys to get another drink. He fills his cup, glancing over to where Theresa and Frankie had been. His heart skipped a beat when they were nowhere in sight. He scanned the room, not seeing them anywhere.

He walks over to Eddie and guys, still peering around.

" Hey, have you guys seen Theresa? She was over there a second ago." says Ryan.

Eddie shrugs, looking over as he doesn't see them either.

" Maybe they left." says Ray.

" Will you shut the hell up with that shit?" snaps Eddie, drunkily.

" I was just saying-" says Ray, in his defense.

" No, they didn't leave. I would have seen them. I'll be back, I'm gonna go look for her." says Ryan, leaving the guys.

" Ryan- they're probably just in the kitchen or something, man. Chill. It's all good." says Eddie, after him.

But Ryan didn't hear him, he continued walking around trying to find them. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew something was very wrong and that he needed to find Theresa.

He started down the hallway, seeing one of Theresa's friends, Maria, talking to some guy in the hallway.

" Hey Maria, have you seen Theresa around?" says Ryan.

Maria laughed with the guy for a few more seconds, when she realized Ryan was standing there. She was obviously drunk.

" T-Theresa? I don't know, Ry. I think I saw her with Frankie earlier." says Maria.

" They walked past us." says the guy.

" Thanks." says Ryan, continuing to walk down the hall, peering into the rooms with open doors.

He was about to give up when he reached the end of the hallway when he saw the only shut door. He turned to leave, thinking it was locked or something. But a familiar voice stopped him. It was more like a wimpering.

He quickly put his ear to the door, listening to the people inside.

" Frankie, stop it!" mumbles Theresa, louder this time.

" Will you shutup?" says Frankie, angirly, pinning her down harder as he continues to kiss her bare stomach below her bra.

A tear falls from the side of Theresa's eye as her heart begins to race, and she finally starts realizing how much danger she was in, and gaining more of her composure back. But she was still weak. Too weak for him. She closes her eyes, trying to think of something else. Anything else. Anything to get her mind off of what was happening to her.

" Theresa?!" yells Ryan, pounding on the door.

" Get lost!" yells Frankie, from on top of Theresa.

" Ryan." whispers Theresa, slowly opening her eyes, thinking she had imagined his voice.

" Theresa! Open the door!" says Ryan, continuing the pound on the door.

He presses his ear against the door again, hearing alot of commotion.

" Get lost!!!" yells Frankie, louder this time, as he looks back at the door.

Ryan's heart began to race when he heard Frankie's voice. He hadn't heard it before because of the blaring music. He tried to open the locked door again, but had no luck.

He then started to break it down with his shoulder. Ramming into the door, over and over again. It finally swung open, as Ryan's eyes came upon Frankie on top of an almost unconcious Theresa.

" Get the hell off of her!" shouts Ryan, violently pulling him off of Theresa and throwing him against the wall of the bedroom.

Ryan punches him in the stomach, as Frankie comes back at him and punches Ryan in the face. There is a scuffle as they both fall to the floor, still fighting. Theresa slowly pulls herself up, not realizing what was happening.

She could feel herself still shaking from fear as she stood up slowly, only making it to the corner of the bedroom. She pressed her hands against the wall, turning to prop herself up on the wall. She begins zipping her shirt back up again, slinking down to the floor.

" Stop it, Ryan stop." says Theresa, barely audible.

She just sits there against the wall in the corner, watching Ryan and Frankie. All she saw were blurry shapes rapidly moving for a second, but then everything came clearly into view.

She looks down, realizing that she didn't have any pants on. Her jeans had been taken off, and her underwear was ripped.

" Omigod-" mumbles Theresa, running her hand through her hair.

She looks over, seeing her pants lying on the side of the bed. She knew what had happend now. She had become one of those girls. One of the many girls that this happend to in Chino at parties. A girl that she never wanted to be.

She wraps her arms around herself, croching down in the corner pulling her knees to her chest. She felt like she was standing outside of herself, watching all of this happening. She began to cry slowly, as her eye liner began bleeding down her cheek. She didn't even notice Ryan and Frankie scuffling anymore. She was numb to everything around her.

Ryan looks over at Theresa quickly,seeing her crouched down in the corner.He shoves Frankie away from him, getting to his feet, pulling him up. He holds him by the shirt, slamming him against thebedroomwall by the doorway.

" What the hell did you do to her?" says Ryan,pinning him against the wall.

" Nothing that she didn't ask for." says Frankie, glaring at Ryan.

" You son of a bitch!" yells Ryan, punching him as Frankie falls out of the room on the floor of the hallway.

Frankie gets to his feet, and begins running away, out of the house. Ryan's second impulse was to go after him, get Eddie and the guys, and beat the life out of him. But his first impulse always came back to her, no matter what the situation was.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: From this point on throughout the fanfic, the subject material is VERY graphic, as is the language. You've been warned. R/R!

**Chapter 3 **

**

* * *

**

Ryan looked over at Theresa, shutting the door to the bedroom. He kneeled down across from her, looking at her.

" Can- can you hand me my jeans?" says Theresa, without looking at him.

Ryan closes his eyes, not even noticing that her pants weren't on. He see's her underwear ripped, and feels like crying himself. He slowly picks up her pants from the side of the bed and hands them to her.

" Thanks." says Theresa, taking them from him.

" Theresa-" says Ryan, softly.

" Don't." says Theresa, quickly.

Ryan doesn't say anything. He just stares at her darkened eyes, wondering how this happend on his watch. He was supposed to be looking out for her. This was his fault.

" Did he-" says Ryan.

Theresa looks up at him, not saying anything.

" What did he do to you, Theresa?" repeats Ryan.

" Nothing, he didn't do anything. Just- just leave, Ryan. Alright? Just get out of here." says Theresa, through tears.

" I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you like this." says Ryan.

" Can you just help me up so I can get dressed?" says Theresa.

Ryan nods, standing up and pulling her up. She holds onto him, stuggling to get to her feet. She sits on the edge of the bed, slipping her jeans on. She just sits there, rubbing the bruises on her wrists from Frankie pinning her down.

" Shit- I don't have a jacket. I- I can't go home like this." says Theresa.

" Theresa- we need to get you to a hospital." says Ryan.

" No! No way in hell. No one can know about this." snaps Theresa, her eyes burning into his.

" Theresa, he hurt you, alright? You and I know enough people that this has happend to. It's better if you get examined in the first 24 hours." says Ryan, crossing his arms over his chest.

" He didn't rape me, Ryan. You got here before he went that far." says Theresa.

Ryan looks at her, not knowing whether to believe her or not.

" I swear. He didn't, ok? Trust me, if I thought there was any chance that he did, I would get checked out. I know what could happen if you don't do anything." says Theresa.

" We could go to the cops." says Ryan, slowly, not believing that he just suggested that.

Theresa lets out a small laugh.

" Is that a joke? If I go home looking like this, my brother's going to do something worse than anything the cops could do to him. And I don't want that on my conscience." says Theresa.

Ryan lowers his head, not saying anything. He knew she was right. He probably knew Aurturo better than Theresa did herself. If he ever found out there was even a chance that this happend to his little sister, he would kill Frankie. Literally.

" I'm serious, Ryan. You know how Aurturo is. He's been in enough trouble with the cops. This can't leave this room." says Theresa.

Ryan runs his hand over his face, letting out a sigh.

" This is my fault, I should have been watching out for you." says Ryan.

" Don't do that. Don't blame yourself for this. I was mad. You were mad. I let it happen." says Theresa.

" You asked to be attacked?" says Ryan.

" Don't say that word to me. I'm not a god damn rape victim, Ryan. Don't treat me like one." snaps Theresa.

" Ok, ok. I'm sorry." says Ryan, sitting next to her seeing her getting more and more emotional.

After a long pause, Theresa looks at the clock on the night stand, seeing that she was already late for curfew.

" I can't go home like this. I can't." says Theresa.

" You can sleep at my place. Trey's working until 4 this morning and my mom's out of town with what's his name." says Ryan.

" Jeff." says Theresa.

" Yeah, Jeff. Whatever." says Ryan, giving her a small smile as he touches her cheek.

Theresa puts her hand on his, closing her eyes.

" I just want to pretend like this night never happend. I don't want to fight with you anymore. I just wanna be with you, Ry." says Theresa, softly.

" I know. I want that too. More than you know." says Ryan, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, stroking her hair.

Ryan takes off his jacket, and helps her put it on. It was big and baggy, and would hide the bruises on her arms.

" Come on, let's get you out of here." says Ryan, taking her hand as they start walking out of the room together.

Ryan puts his arm around her, as Theresa lays her head on his shoulder still feeling groggy. They walk through the crowd, which had thinned out a little.

" Hey, we're taking off. See you guys later." says Ryan, to Eddie and his friends.

" See ya." says Eddie, winking at him as he see's him with Theresa.

Ryan opens the door for Theresa on the passenger's side of his car. She looks at the seat, and then back at him. She quickly puts her arms around him, hugging him probably harder than she had ever hugged anyone in her life.

" I love you." whispers Theresa.

" I know. I love you too. We're gonna make this work, Resa. This is gonna work." says Ryan, stroking the back of her hair.

Theresa nods as the hug breaks, looking down. Ryan pushes her chin up with his index finger, cupping her face in his hand. She gives hima small smile, kissing the side of his hand.

" Come on." says Ryan, as Theresa gets in the car.

Theresa watched as Ryan shut the door and walked to the other side. She really did love him. She always had. Even when she was too young to know what love was..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**

* * *

**

Theresa looked herself over in the mirror. Thank god the only bruises were on her arms. Even those would go away quickly. She pulled on Ryan's t-shirt that he had given her to sleep in. She laughs when she reads 'Monster Trucks '99' on the front of the shirt in bold letters.

She remembered when they had gone to that when they were in middle school, and she wouldn't let him buy her a shirt because that meant that she was his girlfriend, and that she hated boys. And that the only reason she hung around with him was because he was just like one of the girls.

He didn't speak to her for the rest of the night, but finally gave in a on the drive home when Theresa made her cross eyed face. He was always a sucker for that face.

She pulls her hair back in pony-tail, and flips the light off as she begins walking down the hall to Ryan's room. She opens the door, seeing him making himself a place on the floor to sleep.

" What the hell are you doing?" says Theresa, with a small laugh.

" I figured you wanted the bed." says Ryan.

" Don't be stupid." says Theresa, laying down on the right side of the bed.

Ryan looks down at her.

" It's not a big deal, Theresa. I know after what happendtonight-" says Ryan.

" Get in the bed, Ryan. If I wanted you on the floor, I would have said so." says Theresa.

Ryan gets in the bed, taking the pillow off of the floor and laying it on his side.

" Or I would have just pushed you off." jokes Theresa.

" You mean like you did that one time-" says Ryan.

" Ok, we were thirteen and you were seriously getting too close for comfort, alright?" says Theresa.

" You said I was the scum of the earth and that we'd never be in the same bed again." says Ryan, laughing.

" Shutup! I didn't say that." says Theresa, playfully smacking him on the shoulder.

Ryan gives her a look.

" Ok, maybe I said that." says Theresa, kissing him on the lips.

Ryan takes her arms and begins kissing it up and down where the bruises were, after the kiss broke. Theresa smiles, watching him do this.

" Did you call my mom?" says Theresa.

" Yes, I told her you weren't feeling well and were just going to crash here." says Ryan, continuing to kiss her.

Theresa lays her head on the pillow, as she and Ryan stare into eachothers eyes. They both fell asleep hand in hand, each wondering how they got so lucky.

**THE END**


End file.
